


Green Eyes

by SerStolas



Series: These Little Moments [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Cassian is undercover at an Imperial outpost, waiting for his chance to break cover and leave when he catches sight of a pair of green eyes across the cantina.





	Green Eyes

Cassian scanned the cantina in the small town outside the Imperial outpost again, idly counting Imperial personnel and those who might be sympathetic to the Empire.

He'd been undercover as a low level Imperial Officer named Ryle Lisalon for the past two weeks. This late in the evening "Ryle" was off duty and "enjoying" his time in the cantina. Cassian had developed a pattern for this cover. In his off hours he would spend time drinking in cantinas and watching sabbacc, though never playing. Occasionally it was rumored that Ryle would find company for the night and take her home.

That looked like what he was doing now, if anyone was watching too closing. He was aware of at least one actual officer watching him, and probably a few civilians. So he ordered a refill on the swill they offered as ale here and pretended to be considering the single looking patrons of the female persuasion. In reality he was considering how likely it was he might find a good enough distraction to leave those Imperials who were 'keeping an eye' on him and slipped away, giving him the chance to shuck this disguise, pick up another, and get to his contact who would take him off planet. He'd been informed that his contact would be waiting for him outside of town tonight.

As Cassian took a sip of the bad ale, he spotted a woman slipping in through the front door, a short woman with dirty blond hair and grease smudged on her cheek, indicating she was probably one of the ship maintenance workers on base. He was fairly certain he'd seen her in passing in one of the hangers once or twice during his tenure here.

She walked with shoulders slumped just a bit, bangs covering her eyes, towards the bar, as if she'd had a particularly grueling day. 

Cassian's attention was momentarily shifted when a man beside him lit up some sort of pipe and the bartender nattered at him for it. 

As the cloud of smoke drifting through the air and the man muttered at the bartender before huffing and slipping out the side door, Cassian saw the short woman take the man's place at the bar and ordered a glass of something, Cassian thought it was cheap wine, more the sort of thing you'd expect a woman to order on a date than trying to drink away a bad day at work, around here at least.

Interesting.

She hunched her shoulders and stared at a data pad, her eyes occasionally drifting up and around the room, meeting the gazes of various men and women. Her gaze had that certain furtive look that he'd seen in individuals who might be interested in some company for the evening but were afraid of attracting too much attention. As her gaze skittered over him, he got a better look at them.

Lovely green orbs that despite the appearance she gave, cut Cassian to his soul.

Oh.

He flittered through pick up lines in his mind as he sipped his ale, watching her as she sipped her wine and carefully watched the room. She was sitting mere inches from him, which gave them the illusion of privacy if they spoke low enough, and Ryle was known for picking up workers from the base now and again.

When her gaze came around to him again, he made sure to catch it and offered her a rather dashing smile. She lifted her head just a bit and met his brown gaze under her long bangs.

"Look like you could use some company," he said casually. 

She glanced once at the bartender, then at her wine, and back to him. "Possibly," she said softly in a voice completely unlike her normal tone. "Maybe after I finish this glass."

"One glass or two, not a problem," he said lightly. "Perhaps we could keep each other company here for a bit, then I can walk you back to base?"

She looked as if she was considering, and they could both tell the tender was watching. 

"I might like that," she said in her soft voice.

So they made idle chitchat through almost an hour, two glasses of wine, and another ale. As she sipped the last of her wine, she slowly stood and looked up at him with those lovely green eyes through her bangs. "You still willing to walk me home?" she asked lightly.

"Of course, my dear," he replied, offering her his arm. He paid their tabs and lead her through the side door, the barkeeper looking up at them only momentarily before they slipped out the door.

She lead him a few streets down, pausing in an ally and pulling him against her, turning her lips upward. Aware of those who were tailing them, Cassian, Ryle, leaned down and pressed his lips back against her own. He slid his arms around her waist and they stood like that for several moments, apparently lost in a kiss with each other. 

He heard their pursuers move on. She waited a few more moments, and then pulled him further into the alley, and down yet another alleyway.

The path she took him on was dizzying, but he knew who she was now, and knew she was his best chance at getting out of here. Finally after a few detours, they slipped out the back gate of the town, through a rocky canyon, and out into the arid landscape beyond.

He was unsurprised to find K-2SO waiting for them at the ship.

"I see your extraction plan was successful, Erso. I may have to reevalate my statistics on you," Kay informed her as they boarded the ship.

"You can do that once we're in the air, Kay," Jyn said in amused tone as Cassian climbed into the cockpit.

Neither of them really spoke until they'd managed to take off and were slipping into hyperspace. Jyn turned to him from the co-pilot's seat and lifted her brow as she removed the itchy blond wig. "So what gave me away?" she asked lightly.

"I recognized your eyes, love," Cassian told her. He reached across and took her willing hand in his, running his fingers over her knuckles. "I would know those green eyes anywhere."

"Ahh," she said. She smiled. "Pity we couldn't really go back to my apartment, I had plans for tonight, if slipping away actually became an issue."

Cassian could feel his desire growing at the heat in her eyes and he chuckled. "Are those plans dependent upon a bad apartment near an Imperial base?"

"Not at all," she replied, running her tongue lightly along her lip, and she saw the answering heat in his gaze. "Our quarters back with the Rebellion will do quite nicely."

He kissed her knuckles slowly, one at a time. "I'm going to hold you to that, Green Eyes."

"I hope you do," she replied.


End file.
